Ice skates, such as those used in ice-hockey and figure skating, require regular sharpening of the blades to create sharp edges against the ice to prevent slipping when the user skates on the ice. It is very important that the sharpening is performed correctly. Novice users cannot use conventional sharpening devices because they require skills to achieve a satisfactory sharpening of the blade edges. There is a need for an effective an automatic sharpening device that does not require skills to achieve satisfactory sharpening of ice-skate blades.